A sudden change
by hpfanatic24
Summary: Its seventh year and hermione is looking forward to a great final year. But, then, her archenemy, Draco malfoy, the boy who has never failed to call her a mudblood, starts acting weird. Could it be true…could malfoy be falling for her? Could hermione be f
1. Default Chapter

PART 1-- ok ill start the quiz

(Hermione's pov)

Click-click

"Errrrrr..." you say as you slowly open your eyes to see a large owl clicking on your bedroom window. You look at the clock and see its 2 in the morning. Could you come at a worse time? You say to yourself as you open the window and let the owl in. it quickly drops a letter and then leaves. You pick up the letter and see the hogwarts crest. Now for those of that don't know...hogwarts is my school, it's a witch and wizard school. Yes, I am a witch. You open the letter and out falls your head girl badge. Yes!! You think to yourself.

Then you pull out your supplies list, and the letter from professor mcgonagall. You sit on the bed and start to think about the last 6 years at hogwarts. You think about your two best friends in the world...Harry potter and Ron weasley. Your thoughts drift off to your first year- when you and Harry and Ron are beginners and don't know anything about magic...then you come face to face with voldemort, and save the sorcerers stone from his grasp. Then the second year, you were petrified, and Ron and Harry solved a mystery 50 years old without you. Then third year, Sirius black "the killer" was supposedly after Harry, but he was really nice and innocent, you befriended him and then fourth year. The year of horror, voldemort returns and of course, Harry was there. Fifth year, Sirius dies, Harry is devastated and he kisses cho, you remember that day when he came into the common room all red-faced and flushed. You were angry. You couldn't help it, you liked him...then sixth year...your favorite of all, you and Harry finally had a little romance...but it all ended, it wasn't fate and you were ok with that and so was he...

Then your thoughts drifted to the hell of your life, Draco Malfoy, your stomach lurched at the thought of him, your arch enemy, but just last year you weren't all that sure of that...I mean he hadn't called you a mudblood at all, and wait what were you thinking! He is an arse! You pushed your thoughts aside and you switched off the light and fell asleep.

That night you dreamt—it was such a weird dream—you were following something. You were oh-so determined to get to it, but yet you couldn't figure out what is was. All you could see was something pale drifting in and out of sight a good twenty feet in front of you. But you couldn't reach it, no matter what you did. You tripped, and you yelped in pain. The thing (what ever it was) stopped in its tracks. The game of chase was over as it slowly turned around and started to walk slowly towards you. Your vision was blurry as it came into view. Again all you could see was that it had pale blond skin and hair. Just as your vision came into focus you realized it was--ring—ring—ring--

Dammit! you thought as you realized it was your alarm clock and your eyes flickered open. Your thoughts were quickly turned towards your dream. You were thinking about whom it could have been from as you heard your mother call you down for breakfast. You climbed out of bed slowly and slipped on your slippers as you crept out the door.

(Draco's pov)

Man I'm so rich...click…stupid owl you think...as you let in the hogwarts owl and it drops your letter on your bed. You open it and your head boy badge plops on your bed. Oh great...now I can take points away from potter you think happily.

You think about him, he's such an arse...perfect potter and his weasel and mud- you somehow stop yourself from thinking it...why did I stop myself…no way stop thinking that way, she's a gryffindor and a mudblood! Her and saint potter, I wonder if they broke up...wait a minute, like I care...whatever this is stupid you think as you walk out of your room.

ok well that's it!! I hope you liked it and please review!!!


	2. a sudden change2

PART 2—

(Hermione's pov)

Mom, I have to go to Diagon alley to get my hogwarts things... you say... Sure honey, write to Harry and Ron and see when they are going? Then tell me and we can go then. Your mother said ok mom, ill go and write right now... you said quickly as you climbed up the stairs and plopped yourself onto your bed. You leaned over the side of your bed and slid out a very large trunk. You opened it and took out some parchment and your quill. I need to remember to restock my potions things and get a new quill you thought as you started your letter to Harry.

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope the muggles treated you well. I can't believe we are starting our seventh year! It's so exciting, oh yes and did I tell you, I'm head girl, Wonderful for me at least. Heard you are at Ron's for the summer. Do hope you are having fun. My mother says that I could go to Diagon alley when you and Ron are going. Write back to me and tell me…Ok? Oh yes and could you also give Ginny my hello, and a big hug from me. Can't wait to see you all! (Which will hopefully be soon...)

With love,

Hermione

PS- how are Fred and George doing in their business? Maybe we could visit their shop in Diagon alley?

You read it over and make sure its perfect. Then you get your owl (willow) and send her to the burrow. Then you remember—you forgot to feed crookshanks. Here crookshanks…come here You say slowly then you see her, slowly skipping towards you looking very proud of herself. As she comes closer you see a dead mouse dangling from her mouse. Good crookshanks! Did you catch that all by yourself? You say and she meows affectionately while rubbing her head up and down your Arm.

(The burrow)

Look Ron, there's willow, Hermione's owl. I wonder what she wants? Harry says to Ron. Ya, lets read it mate Ron says while letting willow in. Ron reads out loud...

Dear Harry,

How are you? I hope the muggles treated you well. I can't believe we are starting our seventh year! It's so exciting, oh yes and did I tell you, I'm head girl. Wonderful for me at least, heard you are at Ron's for the summer. Do hope you are having fun. My mother says that I could go to Diagon alley when you and Ron are going. Write back to me and tell me…Ok? Oh yes and could you also give Ginny my hello, and a big hug from me. Can't wait to see you all! (Which will hopefully be soon...)

With love,

Hermione

PS- how are Fred and George doing in their business? Maybe we could visit their shop in Diagon alley?

Hmmm...I'll go ask mum when we can go to Diagon alley and then you can write her back. Ron says while running down the stairs MUM!!! He yells as Harry goes o Ginny's room to give her that hug from hermione.

What honey, and stop yelling! Mrs. weasley says to Ron. Oh sorry, hermione just wrote to us and she wants to know when we are going to Diagon alley; she wants to meet us there. Ron says softly. Oh...well we can go tomorrow if you like then. Write to her and find out so we can get ready. Mrs. weasley says as Ron bolts up the stairs.

Mum says we can go tomorrow Harry, you can write to hermione now. Ron says huffing ok... Harry replies while taking out his quill and some parchment.

Dear hermione,

I'm doing fine, the Dursleys are all right, but you know how they are, hope you are well. Things at the burrow are great! Oh yes, and Mrs. weasley says that we can go to Diagon alley tomorrow if you like, write back and tell us if its ok! Then maybe you can spend the rest of the summer with us here at Ron's. Do ask your parents...hope to see you soon!

Love,

Harry

Is that ok? Harry asks Ron while showing him the letter...yes, that's good Ron says while tying the letter to willows foot and sending her back to Hermione's.

(At Hermione's)

Oh willow! They wrote back already. You said to yourself--geez that was quick--you thought. You read the letter to yourself tomorrow, hmmm. Ill ask mom. Mom! Ron and Harry say we can go tomorrow, is that ok? You ask her apprehensively. Yes honey, we can go tomorrow. Go write to Harry and tell him. She says oh also, is it ok if I spend the rest of the summer at the burrow, Harry offered? You asked your mother. Ummm, sure I guess that will be ok. She said back to you. Oh thank you! You say as you hug her. You run up the stairs and quickly write back saying that you could go tomorrow and you would see them at the burrow.

The rest of the day you spent your time by making a list of the things you needed at Diagon alley.

THINGS I NEED AT DIAGON ALLEY

New robes (mine are about 2 inches too short)

A new quill

New potions ingredients

More food for willow (I don't need any for crookshanks—she can get her own food)

More money out of my vault

(At Diagon alley)

You meet Ron and Harry and you get all of your things. First you go to Gringotts and get money out of your vault, then Harry's and Ron's, then you made your way to Madame malkins to get new robes (Ron needed some too, he grew a good 3 inches over the summer) then you got your potions, your books (you took the longest, you are taking more classes after all) and finally you got your food for willow at the pet shop. After all of this you stopped by Fred and George's place. It was swarmed with people. You could tell their place was a real hit. You didn't get to talk with them although they did wave as you were leaving Then you finally took a break and went to Florean Fortesque's ice cream parlor for a bite to eat.

We got enough books this year huh mate? Ron says while dropping his books on the floor of the parlor. Hey, stop that, you might damage them. You did just get them you know. But think we do have our NEWTS this year, so you can only expect a lot of things. You say as you carefully place your bulging bag of books down on the ice cream parlor's floor. And of course a smarty pants like you are taking all the subjects. The drawling voice of Draco Malfoy comes from behind hello potter, weasley, mud- (he stopped himself)-granger …--did he just fail to call me a mudblood...-- you thought buzz off Malfoy Harry says while standing up. Stop Harry, he's not worth It. you say while pulling him back down. I wonder why he stopped himself… see you at school, he said while he walked away.

(Draco's POV)

Why did I stop myself, I don't like her... I mean I can't like her, could I? But if I do I just totally made it obvious

(End of Draco's POV)

I wonder why he didn't call you a mudblood? Ron wondered out loud. Yeah, that was odd…don't you think hermione? Harry added. Yes, maybe he's finally softening up... you said still thinking about what had happened just then. Harry and Ron burst into laughter making the whole parlor look at you. Shhhhhh…! You huffed at them making them silence their giggles immediately. Sorry laugh but laugh Malfoy, softening up! Ron stutters in between laughs. Come on lets go back to the leaky cauldron you say while quickly grabbing your stuff and walking out the door.

ok that's is you guys…please review!!!


	3. a sudden change3

PART 3-

You storm back to the leaky cauldron after the incident with Malfoy, and run up to your room. Shortly after Ron and Harry walk in slowly as if expecting you to scream at them. When you didn't they quickly said in unison. Look hermione, we didn't mean to upset you, but come on, Draco softening up! You could tell they practiced this as you nodded your head in agreement and they left the room.

After they left, you started to think...--I do wonder if Draco is softening. I mean...he hasn't not called me a mudblood forever. Well I guess last year could be counted…I do wonder though what it is inside of him that is stopping him. Maybe I'll talk to him about it. Maybe he is finally giving back the feelings I have felt for him since the first day of school. Yes, I am sorry to admit this to myself but I do, I have just kept a secret for so long I almost forgot. I mean how could I remember after all of the horrible things he has done to me…yes-I'll talk to him. But later, for now I need to forget about this--.

Fast forward to the burrow

Hey Ron...pass the syrup you say during breakfast one morning, Actually the morning after the one in Diagon alley. So have you given any thought to why Draco was so...well nice to you Harry asked nervously. Yes, actually, and I'm still stumped to why he didn't call me a mud--well, a you know what you lied quickly making it perfectly clear that you didn't want to talk about it. He must be going bonkers...I mean since when has he not called you a mudblood...oops sorry... Ron said clearly ignoring your sign. Its ok, I don't know really, he has always taken a liking to making fun of me, and I do wonder why he's stopping now. Well, lets change the subject so I can eat in peace, and we can find the answer to this mystery on the train. You sighed while stuffing a pancake into your mouth and chewing slowly.

The rest of your time at the burrow was excellent. Harry and Ron flew on their brooms while you pondered on the whole Draco thing.

Hmmm…I wonder if he likes me? Well of course I could never say that to Ron and Harry...but I mean think about it, he has always made fun of you but now he's not. Well, I mean it was only once; he'll probably go back to his normal self later...you'll see.

Fast forward to hogwarts express

Come on dears...you'll be late. Mrs. weasley said as you all leaned in and disappeared into the wall at platform 9 and 10 going through to see the gleaming scarlet Hogwarts Express at platform 9 3/4. You all received a big hug and kiss from Mrs. weasley before boarding the train and looking for a compartment.

Now of course, my father took care of him all right... you heard from the corridor as you, Harry and Ron settled in an empty compartment. A very familiar voice filled the air as Draco Malfoy drew nearer. --Oh great…-- you thought. Well...lets see who this is...hello there if it isn't potter and his...erm...gang

(Draco's thoughts)

Man you did it again. You're making it too obvious you think hermione is...no I don't! Get...out...of...head. Bad thoughts…bad thoughts, But wait, she does look good...no!!! (End Draco's thoughts)

Go away Draco; I can't stand looking at your face. Harry said with hatred in his voice. Oh but I was just strolling along looking for a compartment...and I happened to find you. Think about it, now why would I go looking for you, that would be absurd! Draco said with a sneer and walked out. Man I hate him!! Harry said as the train lurched forward, exiting the station.

Look you guys, I'm really sorry, but I need to go to that head boy and girl meeting. I wonder who to head boy for gryffindor is? You said to Harry and Ron. But I thought**—**Harry started. Oh yeah—I forgot, I'm the new head boy. But you can just tell me what happened later, I want to stay with Harry Ron said flinching as if waiting for you to holler at him. But you didn't, actually you were quite relieved, for you had wanted you have a word with Draco in private after the meeting.

ok well that's it for now—ill make the next one soon. Please review!


	4. s audden change4

PART 4—

After the meeting, you hesitated a bit but after a few seconds of waiting, you gathered up the courage and walked up to Draco. Umm…Draco—may I have a word? You said slowly as you pulled him away from the crowd into an empty compartment and closed the door.

As you closed the door to the compartment Draco said rather rudely--what do want from me you filthy little--oh no I trapped myself…oh no…just stop talking draco.-- Draco thought. That's what I want to talk to you about…why do you always stop yourself when you're about to call me a mudblood? I mean you have never done it before…you always jump at the opportunity to call me one. You asked slowly waiting for him to snap back at you. But surprisingly he said very calmly- Well the truth is…you know…I don't even know why I'm going to tell you this but I don't know why I always stop myself--liar…you know why—just tell her--and…that's…my…answer Draco said with difficulty. Oh—well ok…I was just wondering—bye then. You said and you walked out of the compartment leaving Draco behind.

The rest of the train ride was rather enjoyable...you and Harry and Ron laughed and ate snacks from the food trolley (especially Ron) and made jokes, but then all of a sudden--eeeeeerrrk!!! The train came to a violent stop. Bloody hell! What's happening Ron stuttered as the lights flickered. I don't know...ill go check, maybe we've broken down... Harry said as he exited the compartment. Not very long after he left Ginny stumbled inside followed by Luna. Hello Ginny, Luna you said nodding at them. Ginny nodded back but Luna just stood there staring into space dreamily. Ok...I guess we are having technical difficulties and we might be stopped for a while...I hope we don't take too long**—**yawn--because I'm exhausted Harry said slowly as he walked inside and stretched. Just them Malfoy stumbled inside. Get out! Ron growled at him you're not welcome here Harry said quickly while trying to push him out. It's not my choice, some stupid head boy told me I have to stay in this one! Just my luck... Draco sneered as he pushed Harry aside and sat down. You knew it was going to be a long time here on the train with Draco. But, quite frankly, you weren't at all upset about it. Too you great surprise you were actually kind of pleased you had to be in there with Draco.

(Draco's thoughts) Oh great...I get to spend my time with them...but at least hermione is here... I should have told her how I feel. But I wonder if she will return my feelings. She probably won't—I mean after all of those awful things I have done to her. Yes I know, ill tell her, but later…for now I need to deal with weasley and potter. (End Draco's thoughts)

Sorry this one was so short…ill make another one soon…review please!!


	5. a sudden change5

PART 5—

After about 5 minutes of sitting in the compartment with Draco...you--and you could sense the same from everyone else—were starting to feel a little bit uncomfortable. So you decided to start a little conversation.

Soooo…are we going to sit here in silence while we wait for the train to start going again, or are we going to make the best of it—even with the circumstances we are in (you took a quick glance at draco)— by having a good time, or are we going to sit here like lumps of clay and do nothing? You said proudly. Within 5 minutes everyone was talking with someone else. Harry, Ron, and Ginny were having a conversation about Quidditch over in the corner while Luna sat on the floor, cross-legged reading "The Quibbler". As for you, you were talking with Draco near the window.

I understand that your father got fired-- you said politely. Yeah—but I don't want to talk about him… Draco said quickly. How come? You asked curiously because I hate my father-- he started to say but you cut him off by saying. But your always bragging about how you get all of these things from him-- this time Draco cut you off. Yes, but those things don't matter to me anymore. After I heard about what I was in store of—I ran away from there as fast as I could. But no one knows that so keep quiet about it ok. He said harshly. I will—but just wondering…what was in store for you? You asked him. Well, I found out over the summer that I was in line to be a death eater after I graduated. Well, I was not happy with my dad when I found out that because I had clearly told him that I did not want to be like that—but he didn't listen—so I got mad and confronted him. Well, he got a bit rude with me and hollered that I would do what he said as long as I was living under his roof. So that night I packed my things, and left. He said while a silence covered over that conversation.

You couldn't deny it anymore. This was the first time you really appreciated that Draco was just a normal teenager, like everyone else. That had to deal with nasty fights with parents, and friends. You actually felt a little bad for him. You made up your mind. You had to tell him how you felt—just as you opened your mouth a woman's' cool, clear voice filled the compartment—Sorry for the delay students…we should be back and rolling any second now. **--**It was right…not even a minute later the train was at full speed again. You sat there dazed for a second while staring at the darkness blurring outside the window. Hey—id better get back to my compartment, Hermione. Thank you for keeping me busy. Goodbye. Draco said to you. You didn't even have the chance to say anything to him as he left the compartment swiftly.

Not long after he left you were bombarded with questions about what you were talking about. —What did he say to you--, --did he hurt you-- and many others. SHUTUP FOR A SECOND AND LET ME THINK! You hollered. This made everyone shut up quickly. No he did not hurt me—and we were just having a nice conversation about—things you stated. What types of things? Ron asked curiously. That's not your concern now is it Ronald? You said matter-of-factly and sat there staring out the window. You heard Harry, Ron, and Ginny whispering in the background but you didn't care—even though you knew they were talking about you.

I wonder if she's telling the truth? Harry asked them. Good question—I mean have they ever sat next to one another on the train before and had a conversation-hell, have they ever had a conversation before? Ron wondered out loud. Something fishy is going on here—and I'm going to find out what it is… Ginny said surprised at her confidence to go against one of her best friends just to find out what she's hiding. She quickly regretted saying this as Ron and Harry both agreed to work together to find out what she was hiding.

The rest of the train ride went quickly. Hermione stayed rooted to her seat next to the window listening to the distant sounding yet so close murmurs of Harry, Ron, and Ginny. Luna still sitting on the floor, still reading her magazine, but you could tell she was eavesdropping on them, for she would position herself differently every time one of their voices lowered. They arrived at Hogwarts within twenty minutes. The sorting was quick, or rather quick for hermione seeing as she was sitting there—lost in her thoughts with a distant look in her eye. Many times Harry or Ron asked her if she was feeling ok but she didn't answer. They were quickly befuddled by their excellent feast (or rather Ron and Harry were, Hermione didn't eat much) and just as quickly up in their dormitories snoring.

But, not Hermione, she had all four of her curtains closed tightly; them only being disturbed the small gusts of wind blown in by the slightly open window making them rustle around but only to be still again moments later as if waiting for the wind to move them again. Hermione lay there, quite awake, thinking…She had been doing this a lot since Diagon Alley, just sitting there, lost in her thoughts of Draco and the haunting thought of possibly liking him, or possibly telling him how she truly felt. Yes, this thought haunted her. But not just her thoughts, it haunted her dreams, and basically every other aspect of her life. Possibly because everything she did made her think of him, though she did not know why…

ok well that's it for this story—hope you liked it. They should get a bit more interesting now, after this one. Please review! Thank you!


	6. a sudden change6

PART 6-

The first few days of being at Hogwarts were enjoyable and happy for everyone, especially Harry and Ron, who had spent the last few days goofing off instead of doing their homework. Which as you had told them many times, would hurt them seeing as they had a 3 page essay to write about Stinksap, for Herbology, which might I add you had already finished. You on the other hand, spent your free time sitting in the common room, doing her many homework assignments.

After finishing your homework, you sat there; pretending to read a book while looking at the letter Draco had given you the night before. You were lying in bed when you heard an owl outside your window. You quickly got up and took the letter from the crimson owl. It read:

_Dear Hermione,_

_Me asking you this may come as a surprise, but I would like to know if you would come to the astronomy tower tomorrow night for 7:00. I need to tell you something very important. Please come. Thanks._

_Love,_

_Draco_

You had been reading this letter over and over again since you got it, trying to decide whether or not you should go tonight or not. You came to the conclusion that you had to tell _somebody_ about the letter, so you decided to turn to the only other person you knew you could trust, Ginny. Which was very fortunate for her because, as you didn't know, she was very curious about your behavior lately. You couldn't seem to find her so you waited in the common room for her to show up. At about 5:00 you saw her walk into the common room—Ginny!!! Over here!! You yelled as you saw her and quickly walked up to her trying to ignore the many eyes that were now looking at you. I need to speak to you… you said quietly as you approached her. OK… Ginny replied questionably. You led her to your room, making sure that no one was there before you sat down.

Well, you see, well, this is very hard for me to say, and I'm sure you are going to be very surprised about this. But, I think I may have a crush… you said with a small voice. That's great hermione! But just a question, why should I be surprised? Ginny asked you. You hesitated for a second and finally told her whom you _thought_ you may like. Draco!!! Really? Wait, so why are you telling me this? She asked you. Because of this you said as you handed her the letter. She read it quietly and then turned to you. Well, are you going? Ginny asked you. You shrugged your shoulders and asked her if you should. I think it's a great idea! I mean, what if he likes you too…just go…what have you got to lose? She told you and you made up your mind, you were going. Ginny, you must promise me you wont tell a soul about this, especially Harry and Ron. Ok? You asked her and she nodded her head fervently and told you to get ready.

You got dressed after this and made you way to the astronomy tower. When you got there it was about 6:55. Draco was waiting there for you, he smiled weakly as you approached and thanked you for showing up. Well, I'm not sure why you brought me here, but after you tell me what you have to say, I need to tell you something. You said as soon as you got there. Mine first he said after and you nodded your head in agreement. Well, this is kind of hard for me to say but I know it has to be done. I think I have figured out why I have been refusing to call you a mudblood he said to you slowly saying mudblood very softly. You nodded your head not really wanting to say anything-just waiting for him to be done speaking. You heart was pounding in your chest and you could tell he was nervous because his forehead was getting the shiny look you get when you are sweating.

I think it may be because I'm starting to have feelings for you. Draco said without looking at you. You breathed in very fast and you felt your eyes filling with tears. Draco obviously noticed because he quickly said-Oh Hermione, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought you here… But you shook your head. No, I'm glad you did, because what I wanted to tell you is that I think I have feelings for you too… you said wiping away a tear that escaped from your eye. You didn't know why you were crying, but you couldn't seem to help it at all. Oh hermione… he said as he moved in closer…

Ok that's it for this one…ill post soon. Please review!!!


	7. a sudden change7

PART 6 1/2—

Hey sorry you guys, I have been kinda switching points of view and I understand it might be confusing. The way this quiz is will be the way it will stay. Sorry! Ok, on with the story.

Soon you could feel his breath on your face, you looked up and saw him drawing nearer and nearer. You closed your eyes knowing what was going to happen and soon you felt his soft lips press against yours. You took in a sharp intake of breath and let out a soft moan. He pressed harder on your lips but at the same time still being gentle as if you were a porcelain doll. He licked your bottom lip politely and you opened your mouth slightly letting him in. Your tongues caressed one another's and you were in bliss of passion and love. He pushed you against the wall and you felt a soft breeze blow against your hair. He put his hands on your waist and his touch made you tingle as you snaked your arms slowly around his neck. You pulled apart from him and just stood there, in complete confusion as if you had no idea what had just happened. You could see the stars twinkling above you almost as if they knew what was going on between two enemies (or so they thought themselves as). You heard him whisper—wow softly.

You had no idea what happened after that, but soon enough you were back in the common room, still in awe of what had just happened and making your way to your bed. The next day you barely spoke to anyone and you caught yourself many times staring at him across the house tables and breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It seemed as though, if it were possible, your thoughts were even more filled with his face after that night. You could tell that everyone knew something was up, but you didn't care. You finally knew the truth, and all you wanted was too see him again, and again, and again. One night, in the common room you saw Harry and Ron talking in the corner, looking at you every few seconds…

I wonder what she is up too…I mean have you ever seen her not raise her hand in any class to give an answer? Ron said to Harry. I know, I wonder if this has anything to with Malfoy…I mean she was talking to him with that glitter in her eye on the train. Harry knew that glitter only too well. It was the same one she had given him when they were an "item" back in sixth year, and the more Harry thought about it, even though it _was_ preposterous, the more he knew it was a possibility. Maybe, but come on, Malfoy? She can do better than him. Ron said sarcastically. True, but we have to think everything a possibility. I wonder what she was doing gone from the common room for so long last night. Did you notice she came back all flustered. Maybe that's the answer…Harry said slowly, and he had made up his mind. He told Ron and he agreed too, they had to follow Hermione the next time she left the common room.

Hermione had to find out what was going on with her and Malfoy. So she wrote a letter to him--

_Dear Draco,_

_I was wondering if you could meet me at the astronomy tower tomorrow night at 7:00. I'm sorry but I need to find out something. Hope you come!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

She took the letter to the owlery and called down willow. Now, willow. Take this to Draco Malfoy. But make sure he is in his bed when he gets it ok? She nipped your finger and flew up to the window and out. The next night you were sitting in the common room on the couch waiting for 6:45 to come so you could leave. You looked at the clock and saw it was 6:40 and decided to leave anyway so no one would think it suspicious that you were sitting in the common room with no book.

You got up and quickly left the common room. Harry and Ron saw you leave and ran upstairs and covered themselves in the invisibility cloak and ran out of the common room to follow you. They couldn't find you so they decided to look at the astronomy tower because that was were most secret conversations happened.

(At the tower)

You stood there waiting patiently for Draco to come. Just as you thought that he wasn't going to come, and you started to walk away, you heard a voice from behind you. "Leaving so soon?" you heard draco ask you, but even though you knew it was him, you still jumped up, whipped out your wand and stood facing him with a serious expression on your face, But when you saw his smirking face (god you loved that smirk) your face softened and you pulled into a smile and said—"God, scare me why don't you." He laughed and walked up to you slowly. "So, you wanted me to meet you here, why?" he asked you. "Well, I just wanted to talk about the—" you stopped as though you were thinking of something to say. " The kiss…" Draco finished for you and you nodded your head. "Well, before you go, I just wanted to say that it did mean something to me, I don't know about you though." He said nervously. "That's exactly what I wanted to say, I was just nervous to say it because I wasn't sure how you would react to it and all, I mean, you haven't taken all of a liking to me you know." You said with a timid laugh at the end but you quickly ceased when you saw him open his mouth to talk. "What are you talking about? I have liked you since fifth year, I know I was horrible to you but that was because I was jealous that you had all the brains, and all of the friends." He said. " Me all the friends, you are the one who has the whole slytherin crowd begging at your feet." You stated back to him. "Yeah, but that's only because they are scared of me, I don't have any _real _friends like you have." He said sadly while looking at his feet. "I'm so sorry Draco, I should have understood how you _really_ are. If only there was a way we could make up these last seven years of hatred." You sighed.

Draco licked his lips and moved towards you. He brushed his lips tenderly against yours and once again they met. You pulled him closer to you as he put two fingers on your chin. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron were making their way to the astronomy tower slowly. When they finally reached it as they turned the corner their eyes met an awful view. Hermione and Draco kissing!! They couldn't believe their eyes. Ron yelled "Oyo!!!" and Harry and Ron just barely saw them pull apart quickly and stare at the spot where they had just stood seconds before. They were ripping their way through the corridors, the invisibility cloak falling off of them as they scampered. Harry didn't have time to pick it up as he was running too fast trying to make it back to the common room as quickly as possible.

You were running side to side with Draco trying to follow the mysterious sound. But they could not find any sign of life anywhere near the tower, so they gave up, but decided to go back to their own common rooms in case if the people were lurking around. You said your good-byes and you headed off back to the gryffindor common room. But, as you were walking you felt something odd and squishy under your foot. You bent down and picked a strange looking cloak—but then it hit you—Harry! It was him that was spying on you. Oh he was gunna get it!! You ran back to the common room, as you burst through the portrait hole you saw no signs of Harry or Ron. You clambered up the boys' staircase and walked straight up to Harry's bed.

That's it for now—please review! I'll write soon!


End file.
